


挚爱者要我发疯

by FaustCrimson



Series: 雪之下&春之祭 [1]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Morning Erection, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 晨起的一次互帮互助可以看做《雪之下》的前篇





	挚爱者要我发疯

**挚爱者要我发疯。**

**我已发疯，但他要我再疯一点。**

**我已失态，但他要我原形毕露。**

**-Rumi**

实在是太冷了。

克努特懊恼地从马车上爬起，气呼呼地裹紧了自己的斗篷。

这个天气在户外过夜绝对不是个明智的决定，暴风雪不知何时会降临，夜风呼啸凛冽如刃，几乎要将他的脸割破了，可他却连一个避风的地方都没有。

这不该是对待丹麦王子应有的礼数。

拉古纳尔对此也颇有微词，他比任何人都清楚小王子的娇弱，可眼下前不着村后不着店，大队人马长途跋涉一整天，又要躲避托鲁克尔的追击绕远路，已然累坏了，再去寻找有人的村庄是件不现实的事。

“我会用油布替您把马车盖得严实的，王子。”拉古纳尔安慰道，“还会在马车边生一堆火。”

“不能直接睡在火边吗？”

“不，不行。”拉古纳尔拒绝了他的提议，“就算你的斗篷够厚，睡在雪地里也太容易生病。”

克努特并不这么想，他宁可卧在松软冰冷的雪地里靠着火堆，也不想睡在硬邦邦又臭烘烘的木板马车上。

可他别无选择。拉古纳尔的话虽然和软却不容商量，在影响王子的健康问题上，这个男人从不做任何让步。

克努特叹气着结束了回忆。

油布虽然挡了一点冷风，却没有隔绝温度，马车里依然寒冷刺骨。他努力往旁边的火堆靠了靠，却还是感受不到任何温暖。

克努特蜷缩起身体，迫使自己不去想糟糕的环境。

突然间，有个人影掀开油布闯了进来。

“谁！”克努特惊叫了一声。

“是我。”托尔芬显然是被人从睡梦中叫醒的，一张臭脸满是比白日里更加糟糕的不耐表情。

“你上来做什么？”克努特奇怪地问道。

托尔芬“啧”了一声，冷淡地说道：“栗子头和阿谢拉特说晚上可能会有危险，让我别离你太远。”

他不情不愿地转述了后来的那番话：“还说，你可能会很冷，让我过来……给你挡风。”

原话是取暖。

看在瓦尔基里的份上，他又不是壁炉！

挡风？

克努特看向托尔芬不怎么高大的身体，犹犹豫豫地让了一块地方出来。

托尔芬也不与他客气，大摇大摆地来到王子割让的位置躺下，背过身：“我要睡了。有事叫我。”

克努特莫名其妙，这算哪门子的挡风和保护？

他推了推托尔芬，示意他再往外去一点。

“不要。”托尔芬干脆利落地拒绝，未免讥诮地说道，“我想这里足够了。要求别太高了，公主，外头的人可都得抱着剑靠在树下，顶着风入睡呢。”

克努特有点羞恼，他原本打算着要是托尔芬能替他挡住油布入口的风，他就和托尔芬分享自己的厚斗篷。现在，让托尔芬和他的坏脾气一起见鬼去吧！

王子冷哼着也跟着躺了下来。

狭窄的马车勉强容纳两个长手长脚的青年并肩。或许是心理作用，克努特忽然觉得寒冷减轻了不少。托尔芬身上正源源不断地散发着热气，宛如一个小火炉，令他不由自主地往那儿靠了靠。

“你在干什么，公主？”托尔芬闭着眼说道，“求我给你一个拥抱么？”

“你、你这无礼之人！”克努特又气又急，愤懑地转过身裹紧了斗篷。

托尔芬撇了撇嘴，继续说道：“你可以试着礼貌地向我提出请求，没准我会大发慈悲地答应呢。”

“谁要向你求助！”克努特嘴硬道，“别做梦了！”

“噢。”托尔芬点了点头，突然伸出手臂环住了背对着他闹别扭的王子。

“你这是在做什么！放开我！”克努特挣扎未果，不悦地说道。

“吵死了。不想生病的话就闭嘴。”托尔芬懒得多加解释。整个团里他的身体素质算得上优越，阿谢拉特也是看中了这点才将他举荐给担忧王子会不会冻出毛病的拉古纳尔，并且允诺抵达目的地后与他加赛一场。

相比之前出生入死换来的机会，这次不过是抱着王子分享体温而已，他也没什么损失。

“或者，你在让团里其他人来抱着你给你取暖？”托尔芬说道。

这群家伙也有阵子没碰女人了，而王子的美貌有目共睹。托尔芬就曾不止一次听到几个人一边开着下流的玩笑，一边偷偷打量被拉古纳尔保护在身后的王子殿下。

也难怪阿谢拉特会派他做王子的护卫了，毕竟他除了杀死阿谢拉特，对其他的一切都不感兴趣。

克努特不吭声了，他宁可旁边躺着嘴巴坏的托尔芬也不愿是别人。

至少托尔芬没有那些家伙身上恼人的酸臭味。他原以为托尔芬会有浓郁到挥之不去的血腥气，乞料只是散发着一种淡淡的清冽微咸的草木香。

想到这茬，克努特转过身来直面着托尔芬。

托尔芬没想到王子竟然这么爽快，手臂不由僵硬了些。

“那就好好替我挡风，托尔芬。”克努特靠在托尔芬怀里放心地入睡了。

这下轮到托尔芬懵逼了。他看向怀里很快进入梦乡的公主，嘟嘟囔囔不知在咒骂什么，调整了一个较为舒适的睡姿后也闭上了眼。

天刚亮时克努特就苏醒了过来。营地里其他人的呼噜声依然在耳，就连需要最早起来的炊兵也还在睡梦中。

他不是因为寒冷也不是因为吵闹，而是有个硬邦邦的滚烫玩意儿正隔着裤子和斗篷抵在他的臀后。

克努特又气又急，然而被托尔芬抱得严严实实的，一时间动弹不得，只能任由对方的勃起在自己腿间蹭来蹭去，无助地祈祷着托尔芬能快点醒来，好让自己摆脱这样羞耻的境地。

托尔芬终于在他无力的挣扎下醒了过来，不高兴地说道：“你把我吵醒了！”

“你……你……”克努特支支吾吾，脸早就红了，“你把自己的情况处理一下。”

托尔芬意识尚未完全清醒，搞不明白克努特说的“情况”到底是什么情况。他松开了抱着王子的手，总算明白过来发生了什么。

“哦？”他嘲讽地笑了起来，“这不是男人很正常的生理现象吗？难道说你从来没有过？公主殿下。”

克努特哼了一声道：“至少我不会像你这样对着个男人起反应。”

托尔芬无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，打了个哈欠坐起身。

被克努特一番吵扰，他再也睡不下去了，下身的反应的确也亟需解决。虽然不是第一次，但今天的反应竟格外强烈些，几乎到了不纾解就难以压下的地步。

托尔芬瞥了眼气呼呼的克努特，心想要是小公主见他开始自慰，没准会惊叫到整个营地都过来围观，他可不想这样。于是他准备下车，另找个没人的地方解决问题。

“你去哪儿？”

“撒尿。”托尔芬言简意赅地说道，“还是你想看我当着你的面解决生理问题？”

克努特红了红脸：“我跟你一起去。”

托尔芬古怪地看着他。

“别误会！”王子急忙解释道，“我只是想去解手！对，只是解手而已！”

“行。”

他们一前一后下了马车。克努特原本还等着托尔芬扶他一把，但见对方无动于衷地抱着双手站在那儿时，便知道这人完全不是个合格的随从，只好自己抓着马车边沿艰难地跳了下来。

炊兵已经醒了，睡眼惺忪地看着他俩：“你们去哪儿？”

“尿尿。”托尔芬头也不回地说道，“很快就回来。”

“行，我会和阿谢拉特说一声的。”

两人在雪林间穿行。

克努特不明白托尔芬为什么要走那么远。他在背后看不见营地的时候就想停下来了，可托尔芬还是固执地往前走。

“我们不需要走那么远吧？”他忍不住说道。

托尔芬恍若未闻，依旧一股脑地往前走。

“托尔芬！”克努特喊道，“我们是不是该停下了，需要走那么远吗？”

托尔芬停下了脚步。就当克努特以为对方终于听进去了自己的话时，男人突然猛扑过来，直接将他摁在了雪地里。

“托尔、托尔芬！你这是做什么！”克努特有些惊恐，他还是第一次从托尔芬身上得到那样深邃的注视。曾几何时他见过那样的表情，那是狼在捕食猎物时专注又势在必得的眼神。

“我说你啊，是不是早就盘算好了？”托尔芬压低了声音说道，用膝盖分开了克努特的双腿，将自己的硬挺挤了进去，“你跟我来，到底是为什么？”

“哪有什么为什么！”克努特慌张地说道，“只是来解手而已，你快放开我！”

“只是解手？”

“只是解手。”克努特咬着牙坚定地说道，“你放开我！你真是太无礼了！我可是丹麦王子！”

托尔芬嗤笑一声，居高临下地打量有些惊慌失措的王子。金发美人嘴唇微张，因为不知道接下来会发什什么事，所以漂亮的眼睛瞪得大大的，又惊又惧，浑身战栗不止，像极了在林间东跑西窜的鹿，长长的眼睫下是一双湿润的眼睛，被小刀刺中的那一刻还发出了一阵凄凉的哀鸣。

克努特的头发很长，洒在雪上的金色和斗篷的深红交相辉映在一块，脖子处裸露了一小块白皙的皮肤，正随着呼吸上下浮动着。托尔芬几乎无法克制地遐想那藏在衣衫下如玫瑰般盛开的娇嫩身体，呼吸也随之急促起来。

——像女人一样。他真的是王子，而不是公主吗？

他好奇地伸手探进了王子的斗篷里，果不其然触碰到了一样坚硬的物什，一脸了然道：“这么生气做什么，你不是也有反应了吗？”

“你、你，我……”刚刚的那一下触碰似乎让全身的热血都涌向了下腹，克努特绞尽脑汁组织着语句，还没等他义正言辞地推开托尔芬，对方就已经从他身上起来了。

“尿完自己回去，或者等我解决完毕。”他背对着王子解开皮带开始自渎。

这不是托尔芬第一次抚摸自己。

进入青春期后这种事也算常有，但他并不想和团里的那些人一样在女人身上找乐子，所以一般都自行草草了事。可今天偏偏有些不对劲，无论怎么抚慰，身下的狂热都没有消停一点。

“该死。”他咒骂道，别过头发现克努特正在不远处，神情不自然地看着他。

“看什么？”托尔芬不满地说道。

克努特犹犹豫豫地走上前来，像是不愿意看到托尔芬的翘起的阴茎，别过眼说道：“你还要多久，我冷死了。”

“啧，催什么催。”托尔芬烦躁地说道，“你解决完了？”

“什么？我……我没有。”克努特低下头，露出一点红透的耳尖，“谁像你一样在大庭广众之下袒露身体！”

“这么说你还硬着？”托尔芬得了趣般将王子拖拽了下来，迫使对方跪坐在雪地里，伸出手摸了摸克努特敏感的下体。

“无礼之徒！”克努特挣扎未果，他的双手被托尔芬的一只手轻松钳制着，只能任由他在自己身上肆意妄为。

托尔芬灵活的手指已经解开了皮扣伸进了裤子里，冰凉粗糙的指腹在性器边缘摩挲着，引来一阵激流般的快感。

克努特控制着不发出舒爽的鼻音，可这实在太舒服了，整具身体激动得愈发酥软，最后都不需要托尔芬控制，他便自动地靠在了树上，放任托尔芬套弄着自己的阴茎。

“很舒服吗，王子殿下？”托尔芬观察着王子迷离的表情，“你以前从没有自己弄过？”

“我，我有暖床的女奴！”克努特磕磕绊绊地说道，“可比你这自渎的家伙好多了。”

“是嘛。”托尔芬并不在乎，“可我怎么觉得你在我手里舒服得很呢。”

克努特咬着牙不说话。

这个匪气十足的粗鲁男孩熟知一切让自己快乐起来的手法。性器的前端早就溢出了黏糊糊的腺液，被托尔芬的手指沾了点抹遍了整根。他控制不住地低喘出声，腰肢也微微耸动起来，在对方的手中抽送不止。

“喂公主，抬起头。”托尔芬分出一只手抬起了他的下巴，强迫王子张开了嘴。

“什么唔……”克努特猝不及防被吻了个严实。托尔芬侵略般强势的亲吻让他卸下了所有防备，他抬起手搂住对方的脖子，近乎迫切地将人勾向了自己。

毫不温柔的亲吻从嘴唇蔓延到耳垂和脖子，占有欲十足地刻下绯红的标记。托尔芬固执地扯下了一点王子的围脖和衬衣，企图把吻种植到克努特精巧如雪的锁骨上。

克努特堪称纵容地由他大胆地落下印记，只在托尔芬停下手头活动的时候小声催促一句：“别停。”

“你其实一点也不胆小吧，小公主。”喘息之余托尔芬说道。

“我说过了，我只是慎重而已。我和你们不一样，我是丹麦王子。”

“哦？”托尔芬看向王子湿润泛红的眼角，只觉得自己更加硬了，加快了手里的动作将整个人都搂入怀中，听着克努特在他耳边发出一阵阵兴奋不已的抽气声。

掌心里的阴茎突突跳动着，预示着射精即将到来。托尔芬埋入王子丝滑柔韧的发间，如啃食战利品的野兽般张开嘴一口咬住了他脆弱的后颈。

克努特发出濒死般的呜咽，哆嗦着在他手里射了精，浑身上下颤抖不停，有些力竭地瘫软在托尔芬的肩头。

托尔芬解开了王子的斗篷，不顾对方叫嚣着“你干嘛，这真的很冷”，自作主张地将人从雪地里捞了起来，压到了树上。

“你是舒服了，可我还没呢。”托尔芬未见疲软的性器抵在了王子的大腿之间，

“知道了，我用手帮你。”克努特干巴巴地说道，他刚要出手却被人翻身压过。

“干什么！”克努特有些慌张。没了斗篷的阻隔，那根威胁性十足的玩意儿大大咧咧地顶在了他的后穴上，“不，不。”

他心头发慌，却又无处可躲，只能哀求着托尔芬停手：“这里不行。”

克努特不是不清楚男人之间的性交方式，但四下空无一物，连最基本的手油都没有。要是托尔芬硬来，他俩都讨不到好。

“不在这儿也行。”托尔芬也没有一步到位的意思，“借我另外一样东西。”

未等克努特开口询问“那样东西是什么”，托尔芬已然动手脱下了王子的裤子。

“嘶。”洁白修长的大腿暴露在清晨寒凉的空气里，令克努特倒吸了一口冷气。只是片刻的寒冷很快被身后覆上的一具滚烫的躯体覆盖，托尔芬从背后环抱住他，将他遮得严严实实的，这让克努特添了几分安全感，可没等他心安多久，下一刻那根阴茎就不怀好意地顶在了他的屁股上。

“你、你说好不进来的。”龟头在后穴处来回蠕动，大有豁出一切顶入的架势。

可怜的小王子慌了神，然而除了乞求他别无二法。

“这次我不碰你。”托尔芬言辞保证道，“但你得把腿分开一点。”

克努特很难相信这家伙的保证，颇有些委屈地分开了双腿，旋即便感受到又烫又硬的肉刃冲进了他的腿根。

“夹紧一点。”托尔芬迫不及待地催促道。

王子的腿间如想象中那般白嫩细滑。他掐着肌肉紧实的大腿，欲望勃发到难以克制的地步，若不是最后的理智之弦依然紧绷，他恐怕早就不管不顾地捅入了克努特的体内。

克努特深吸一口气，拼命夹紧了双腿，不过转瞬托尔芬便在他的腿间来回抽插起来。

烫如烙铁的肉棒摩擦着大腿内侧的皮肤，燃起了几分诡异的快感，刚刚释放不久的欲望随着托尔芬的顶入又有了抬头的迹象。他紧紧抓住树干，指甲深深嵌入冰凉的树皮中。

“唔唔……”克努特哑着嗓子细细低吟着。

“你也有反应了是不是？”托尔芬颇为意外地说道，随后堪称愉悦地开启嘲讽，“现在是谁对男人起了反应？”

“闭……闭嘴！”克努特嘴硬道。

托尔芬撩开了他的头发，欣赏着自己方才种下的印记。转为深红的吻痕醒目地落在天鹅那般漂亮脖颈上，使他不由自主地俯下身再度舔舐自己留下的痕迹。

克努特被舔舐得直打哆嗦，险些站立不住，还得托尔芬捞住他的腰。

托尔芬走神地想到：假如小王子是女儿身的话，不知有多少男人会拜倒在他的裙下。哪还需要苦心争夺什么王位，整个欧罗巴大陆都有人拱手奉上。

他套弄着克努特的勃起，胯下的阴茎频率不改地穿梭在王子的大腿内侧，把那娇嫩的皮肤都磨得通红。

“有点疼……”克努特小声地抱怨道。

“知足吧，公主殿下。”托尔芬毫不留情地说道，“我没有在这儿操你一顿，你真的应该感谢你的上帝。”

克努特不说话了，像是被欺负得狠似的转过头，包着一眶眼泪看向托尔芬，想要从他那儿换得一个吻。

然而托尔芬能给他的只有无穷无尽的索取，强迫他敞开身心，垂下高昂的头颅，以供奉神的姿态把自己的一切献上。

——我已发疯，但他要我再疯一点。

——我已失态，但他要我原形毕露。

“托尔芬、托尔芬……”克努特断断续续地喊道。

“怎么了？”托尔芬俯下身凑近他的唇边，想要听清他说的话。

“吻我。”克努特说道。

“如您所愿，殿下。”托尔芬捏住他的下巴，奉上了一个笨拙又青涩的温柔的吻。

托尔芬发誓，他还从来没有这样小心翼翼亲吻过一个人，这是他能给予的最虔诚的吻了。方才与王子的接吻除了空气与津液外别无所获，可这次他从王子的吻里模糊地感受到了一点别样的东西，说不清道不明，朦胧得就像雾中的山林。

他无从去想，眼下也不是多加思考的时候。

肿到发痛的阴茎蹭着自己分泌出的粘液，在王子腿间进出自如。两人的性器毫不意外地撞在了一处。

托尔芬安抚着王子激动不已的肉棒，用力将自己顶入了克努特的腿缝中。

“再夹紧点。”他低声说道。

克努特呜咽着夹拢了腿。他的裤子早已在接二连三的动作中褪到了脚踝，下半身又冷又热，暴露在冷风中的双腿冻得更加惨白。腿根附近却因为性器的摩擦，正源源不断地散发着热量。

托尔芬的呼吸愈发急促，濒临高潮边缘，手的力道也变得难以控制起来，终于在一记难以把持的用力下，克努特痛痛快快地交代在对方手里。

托尔芬没去管还在滴滴答答的性器，一手扣住王子的腰，一手掐着圆润的臀部加快了自己的速度。

“这很疼……托尔芬……”他的大腿内侧皮肤肯定已经被磨破了。克努特悲哀地想。

“闭嘴，要射了。”托尔芬咬牙斥道，随后迅速抽出了自己的性器，大力撸动了几下，对准克努特的屁股射出了精液。

“操。”他头抵着克努特的后背喘气。

过了一会儿后他抓起地上的一把雪覆上了王子的腿。

“你该死的做什么！”王子冻到尖叫出声。

“至少你不用就着黏糊的精液穿上裤子。”托尔芬耸了耸肩膀，慢条斯理地穿好了自己的裤子。

“你这混蛋。”克努特不加掩饰地骂道，拂去身上多余的雪，磨磨蹭蹭地收拾好了自己，并且没忘记小心翼翼地调整头发，确保托尔芬留下的咬痕不会被人发现。

“那么我们走吧。” 

回程的路上克努特走得很艰难，因为迈开步子的动作正好磨在了破皮的那块地方。

托尔芬终于大发善心想要扶他，却被他直接甩开了。

“混蛋。”克努特气势汹汹地往前走着。

托尔芬哼了一声，懒得与他计较，寸步不离地跟在王子的身后。

回到马车上的克努特颇有些坐立难安。拉古纳尔一如既往敏锐地发现了异常，关切地问他怎么了。

“不，没什么。”克努特说道。

“嗤。”托尔芬在旁露出不怀好意的嗤笑。

克努特无法向拉谷纳尔说明，自己因为腿根被这家伙粗鲁地进出而磨得发疼破皮，所以没法安然入座，就像他没法说刚刚和托尔芬在树林里做了什么荒唐事。

他只能狠狠瞪托尔芬一眼，发誓下次一定要给他好看。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/10/31


End file.
